Only in Fairy Tales
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: Kimiko wakes up to find she's not in the temple anymore. Why is everyone calling her 'princess' and whats with all the pink! You'll have to read to find out


**This may be rough yet, it needs editing but i wanted to get it up SOOOO here it is! Hope you enjoy! **

**P.S Thank you to all the people who left such nice reviews for my stories, you guys make me want to quite my job and write ALL THE TIME! love you animekiss2012, and VanillaStratos, and all the guests! *blows kisses furiously* **

Only in Fairy Tales.

Kimiko yawned and stretched as the sun broke through her window waking her from her slumber. She sunk back into her plush feather pillow not wanting to move from the comfort of the down blankets and cloud like mattress.

Her eyes snapped open. Plush pillow? Down covers? Soft mattress? This was not her bed. She sat bolt up right looking around. It wasn't just her bed, this wasn't even her room. She was lying in a four poster canopy bed with pale pink sheer satin drapes. The room too was an offensive shade of pink and far too bright for this time of day. There was an ornate throw rug on the floor and a vanity with piles of make up and a closet on the other side of the room.

She threw off the covers and jumped out of the bed. Looking down for the first time she saw just what she was wearing.

"What on earth!" it was a long white nightgown complete with ruffles and lace all over it. "What is going on?" she walked over to the open window where the again pink curtains were blowing in the breeze. She walked over to the sill and looked out. The sight that met her eyes made her suck in her breath. This was certainly not her home. Outside was a kingdom, a literal _kingdom_. Beyond that was a forest that seemed to go on for miles and the skyline was highlighted by mountains.

"Where am I?" she breathed. Just then a bird flew to the sill landing next to her hand. It looked up at her and chirped.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, still reeling from what she was seeing. The bird cocked its head and hopped toward her.

"Shoo, go away." said a little more perturbed. The bird chirped again. "Oh for the love of, go away!" in response to this the little blue bird began to fly around her head tweeting and singing at the top of it little lungs.

"Will you cut it OUT!" she said trying to swot the pesky bird away.

"I see her majesty is playing with the birds again." came a voice cheery from behind her.

"I don't know who's playin-" Kimiko froze upon turning around and seeing her who had spoken to her. "WUYA!?"

"Of course your majesty! Who else would I be silly." the haylin witch said laughing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you get dressed of course! That is what a lady-in-waiting does you know"

"A _what?_"

"Lady-in-waiting. Are you feeling alright my princess? You don't seem to be yourself." Wuya asked her face creased with worry.

"I'M fine. Your the one I'm worried about. Why are you calling me princess? Why are you dressed like a maid from the 13th century? Why are you so...bubbly? WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"Oh dear, my lady must be having some pee-wedding jitters. Well nothing a good cup of tea can't fix..."

"Wait...did you say I'm getting MARRIED!" Kimiko's head was spinning. What was going on? Marriage? Princesses? What was this madness?

"Yes, its so exiting isn't it? We've all been waiting for this day for so long. I can't even begin to know your joy." Wuya said rummaging through her closet pulling our article after article of clothing.

"Oh I'm feeling something alright," Kimiko said under her breath.

"Now we best get you dressed, here this one should do the trick." she said pulling out a dress from the pile she had accumulated. It was a rather simple thing, though she was a bit trouble to see it was again pink.

"Well I guess it's not that bad..."

"There's my little princess! Now first you'll need to put this on..." suddenly Wuya descended on her like a panther on an unsuspecting dear. She plunged a hoop skirt on her, throwing on several petticoats after it. Then she put the dress over the top, but she was far from done. Then came sashes and bows and several tons of jewelry. She painted her face with so many different colors Kimiko thought she must look like a Picasso painting by now. Finally Wuya stepped back to admire her work.

"Oh you look lovely, your father will me so proud."

"My father!" Suddenly Kimiko perked up. Surely she could ask her father what was going on. He would listen to her. "Can I see him, were is he?"

"Oh he's just in the throne room waiting for you."

"What are we waiting for then." Kimiko said shakily toward the door.

"Wait my lady you can't go alone!" Wuya said her hand flying to her mouth. "You must wait for your personal guard."

"Please, I'm perfectly capable of fending for myself." Kimiko said holding our her hand expecting fire to appear, but nothing did. "What!?" he gasped looking down at her hands. "Where are my powers?"

"Pardon my lady?" Wuya asked.

"My fire, where is my fire!?" this was insane. What had happened to her. Why could she no longer access her element?

"I don't know what you mean my dear, but fire is nothing to play with, especially for a lady. Oh good here are the guard now." Wuya smiled as two people came into the doorway.

"Omi! Ping Pong! Its you!" the two boys looked quizzically at each other then back to her.

"Of course my lady, we are always here for our princess." Omi said tentatively. "Is my lady feeling alright?"

"If anyone has hurt our lady they will pay with their lives!" Ping Pong cried brandishing a sword.

"Whoa, Ping Pong, no one has hurt me." Ping Pong did not look convinced but put his sword away never the less.

"Enough of these tomfooleries, the princess wishes to go to her father." Wuya said a little testily. "Please escort us there."

"As our lady wishes!" Both of them said in unison. The next thing she knew she was being lead down corridors and stair cases that seemed to have no end. With each step she grew more and more confused. What was she doing here, and way was no one acting like themselves? Wuya was her...servant? And was it just her or did Omi and Ping Pong seem to have switched places? Finally the came to a pair of large oak doors. Omi and Ping Pong walked up and pushed them aside. The door swung open with a loud creek into a massive throne room. There was banners hanging all around the great stone room. A long red carpet lead up to a large and elaborate throne, where upon at the king, and Kimiko assumed, her father.

"Daddy!" she said running up to him. "You wouldn't believe what these guys are talking about. They said I'm getting marr-" she again stopped mid sentence upon seeing who she was really talking to.

"Hello darling, my aren't you a vision! I can't believe I'm giving you away today."

"CHASE YOUNG!?" Kimiko screamed. Sure enough it was the prince of darkness himself dressed in a purple tunic with gold trim and puffed sleeves. He also wore a long red cape with white fur along the edge, and the crown atop his head was far to large and ornate to be of any real purpose. This was the sickest joke of them all. "What are you doing here?"

"Why darling, I'm the king. Where else would I be?" he said, and oh god, was he _smiling?_ "Especially today. You think I would miss my little girls big day?"

"You are NOT my father!" Kimiko spat emphasizing this by cutting her hand through the air. Chase looked down right hurt at her words.

"Sweet-pea, whats wrong? Of course I'm your father. Oh the nerves must be getting to you. Wuya get my daughter a cup of tea this minute! Don't worry sugar drop, everything is going to be fine." and before she even had a chance to react to Chase calling her 'sugar drop' he was _hugging _her. Was going on?

"I-you-let go of me!" she said breaking free. She stood there panting a moment trying to get a grip of the situation. This could not be happening. It was to unreal. Just then the door burst open and in ran a bedraggled Clay.

"My King, it him! He's here!"

"Thank you grand duke Clay." Chase said.

"Clay!" Kimiko said running over to him. There was only one way to be sure she that all hope was not lost. "Clay, where are you from?" she asked desperately. He looked down at her his eye brow raised.

"I'm from here my lady."

"But, but what about Texas?"

"What's Texas?"

Dear God.

Just then a blast of trumpets sounded threw the throne room. "He's here!" everyone gasped. They all ran around like ants getting to place. Wuya grabbed Kimiko and plopped her down next to Chase on a smaller chair next to the throne. The trumpets sounded again and the room was filled with fan fair, and in center of it all was dressed in the puffed sleeves feather cap and the whole nine yards was...

"Raimundo!" Kimiko gasped.

"Its so sweet the way he still takes her breath away." Wuya said tearing up behind her. Kimiko whorled on her.

"Wait a minute, I'm getting married to _him?_" she said squeaking on the word 'him'.

"Yes, he's the prince who saved you from the great dragon." Wuya said matter-a-factually.

Raimundo strode up to the steps of the throne and bowed low.

"My king, I have come for the hand of your daughter which was promised me on saving her from the fearsome dragon-"

"Promised you!" Kimiko said indignantly.

"And because I love her more than the sun loves the sky. More than the earth loves rain. More than I can ever hope to put into words. I come before and ask again if I my have her for my wife."

Kimiko's jaw hit the floor. This was really happening. Raimundo was prepossessing...well truthfully to Chase, but it was about her. Chase stood up his scepter in hand. He touched Raimundo's right shoulder.

"I give you my blessing to take my beloved daughter as your own." he then threw his hands wide to address all the people that had gathered.

"Today my daughter weds Prince Raimundo! My there lives be blessed!" a cheer rose from the crowd. Kimiko could feel her face heating. Raimundo walked up to her bowing again and kissing her hand.

"Soon we will be together forever my love." he said looking up at her. Kimiko could feel her face turning even deeper red.

"Wait, I mean this is all so-"

"Hark here comes the priest!" Chase said gesturing to the doors.

"Wait-NOW!" Kimiko said panic rising in her. She could see the crown parting as the priest made his way up the steps.

"Thank you my king. Now where is the happy couple?" Kimiko didn't know weather to laugh or cry at who she saw.

"I'm getting married by JACK!?"

"Unless you see another priest here." Jack said dryly. "Now shall we get on with this?" Raimundo didn't skip a beat and swept Kimiko literally off her feet and over to Jack...the priest.

"Dearly beloved," he droned. Kimiko looked around frantically. Was this really happening? She couldn't get married. And not to-

But as she looked up into Raimundo's face, he seemed so happy, so exited to be marrying her. Perhaps there was even a small part of her that wanted it too.

"Do you Prince Raimundo take Princess Kimiko to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." he said with such conviction that she felt the blush come back to her cheeks.

"And do you Princess Kimiko, take Prince Raimundo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-" she wanted to say it, she wanted to say yes. More than anything she wanted to, but something was stopping her. "I-no I can't. This isn't real."

"What are you saying my dove?" Raimundo asked the hurt in his voice twisting her gut.

"This, all of it, its not real." she said clutching her head. "It can't be. Its a dream. ITS ALL A DREAM!"

Kimiko sat bolt upright in her bed gasping. She looked around, sure enough it was her own room in the temple this time. She sprang out of bed and ran to the kitchen. There sat all her friends, Omi, Ping Pong, Clay and...Raimundo.

"Omi! Ping Pong! Your not guards are you?" she asked.

"Um, well we guard Shen Gong Wu." Ping Pong said.

"And Clay, your not a duke?"

"Not since last I last checked." he said with a bite of breakfast in his mouth.

"And Rai, your not a prince?"

"Well depends on who you ask." he said looking down at his fingers.

"And Chase Young is NOT my father?"

Omi spewed his water across the table drenching Raimundo. Clay almost choked on his bite of food.

"Kim, what in the Sam hill is going on? You okay?" Clay asked wiping his mouth. Kimiko sighed leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing guys, just a dream that's all." she looked over at Raimundo angrily water from his face. She felt her heart give a small ump in her chest as she remembered how close she had been to him in her dream. Remembered him kissing her hand, the way he had smiled at her, coming so close to kissing him. She laughed sardonically at herself.

"Yeah Kim, just a dream."


End file.
